


黑猫的碎碎念

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: 盯着人类的时候猫都在想什么呢
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Ueda Tatsuya
Kudos: 1





	黑猫的碎碎念

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Loty).



供养我的这个人，他的毛发颜色很像麻雀的翅羽。而我是一只黑猫，他说，觉得黑猫很酷。

据我所知很多同类会忍受被雨淋得透湿的痛苦来换取恩主的眷顾，我才不乐意使用如此雷同的找供养方式。至于我是怎么选中他的，这是行业机密，不然你们一个两个都学了我还怎么过日子。

非要说的话，他的车前盖弧度，很适合在冬天的夜晚趴在上面。

他的毛发有时全部竖起来而有时不，我认真观察过，全部竖起来的时候他看起来好像也并没有很生气的样子，依然会摸摸我的脑袋然后晃晃悠悠去给我弄吃的，或者拍拍膝盖示意我跳上来。那么他的毛发究竟在表示什么呢？人类真是奇怪的动物。我在他的腿上跟他一起看面前的大屏幕，然后我因为无聊缓缓睡着，或者咬两下他的胳膊要求他陪我玩。

我最喜欢扑他手里挥来挥去的羽毛，最不喜欢他把我放在他背上做俯卧撑，即便我擅长高处，这种毫无心理准备的高度变化还是有点可怕，所以我一般不客气地跳下来。

他叫我“小亮”，如果我在听到这个名字的时候给他一点回应他会很高兴。偶尔他也会跟我说话，真是寂寞的人啊，人类真是奇怪的动物。

“小亮，我叫上田。突然感觉这样的自我介绍有点害羞啊。”他有点羞涩地眯眼笑起来。

“小亮，你不会问我’究竟想变成什么’呢。你会想变成人吗？”我才不要，做一只被人供养的自由猫就挺好。

“小亮，那家伙要是知道你和他同一个名字会不会很生气啊哈哈哈哈哈哈！”上田笑起来嘴咧好大，好丑。

“小亮，明天另一个小亮要来哦……不过我大多数时候叫他锦户君。说实话我有点紧张。”我倒要看看他长什么样子。

“我回来啦小亮——”我躺在沙发上，微微抬起眼瞥了他一眼，嗯，两个人？除了熟悉的麻雀色竖毛头之外还有另一个人，他现在正露出相当困惑的表情。

“啊，我的意思是说。我可以叫你小亮吗？”供养我的这个人毛发微微颤动，他好像在紧张？我明白了，希望他可以蒙混过关。我低头看了看自己的毛色又看了看陌生人黝黑的脸，不禁感叹这种取名方式未免过于偷懒。陌生人微微点了点头，和平时看惯的那张脸比起来，他的眼睛好下垂，看起来不做表情也可怜兮兮的，在本猫看来，他似乎更像狗一点。

“我去倒杯水，亮要喝咖啡吗？”

“好啊。”

和这个陌生人共处一室，我立刻就明白了为什么上田会给我起他的名字——虽然我只是只猫，但他看起来也非常紧张，试图努力忽视我的存在，表情之生硬连我这只猫都看得出来。果然关键时刻还是要靠我打破僵局啊，我走到他身边蹭了蹭他的腿，示意他挠我的下巴。他伸来了手，坐姿稍微放松了一些，即使是下垂眼看起来也有了点精神。我愉快地眯起了眼睛，似乎是被这种情绪感染，他笑了起来。

“好羡慕你啊，可以和他一起住，每天和他一起呆这么久。”

我猛地抬头看着他，他被我吓得上半身往后仰了仰，这人胆子未免有点太小……手别停啊！我正被挠得开心呢！

“你会替我保守秘密的对吧。”跟一只不会说话的猫说什么呢。

脚步声越来越近，上田好像回来了，他的手上端着一个托盘，里面是他的杯子，陌生人的杯子，我的杯子。

“你跟我的猫说什么乱七八糟的呢。”不知为何，我感觉他的脸上有一抹可疑的红晕。人类真是奇怪的动物。

我决定假装什么都没有听懂，轻快地跳下陌生人的膝盖，跑到上田身边，像一只值得被嫉妒的猫那样，蹭了蹭他的小腿。


End file.
